


Caffeine Hypes and Silly Talks

by tsukithewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Saeyoung, F/M, Silly date story, Some lightly sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: You're on a date with Seven at Jaehee's coffee cafe. It was nice to get out with him once in a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like the headcanon of Saeyoung being bisexual, and I had the silly thought of him and MC pointing out people and talking about if they would bang them and this playfully happened.

You sipped at your iced coffee, enjoying the smooth and sweet drink as it soothed your heated body. You sat outside on the little porch connected to the front of Jaehee’s shop. Saeyoung bounced his feet with anxious energy as he gulped at his second cup. His eyes darted around as you lounged at your table with him, just happy to enjoy the day even though it was hotter than normal for the season. It felt only a little strange to come to the cafe when you weren’t working there, but Jaehee had the best coffee you had tasted so you weren’t willing to compromise.

 

“If we were gonna sit around, we should just go home.” Saeyoung complained, taking another gulp of his drink. You winced slightly in sympathy at the burn his tongue and throat were no doubt forming.

 

“You needed to a break.” You coaxed him, nudging his leg with yours. He kicked back playfully until the two of you were in a vicious footsie game. You were giggling by the end of it when your foot went a little too sharply into his knee. He hooked his foot behind your chair and you yelped as you were yanked against the table further. He laughed at the startled look on your face. You shot him a mock glare, thoroughly amused, before continuing, “And you like Jaehee’s coffee.”

 

“Yeah, but I like it better at the house.” He motioned with his hands while talking. The coffee was making him antsy. You just found more entertainment with this fact. “Out here that means I have to deal with people. And not computers. Do you know how weird that is? Like. Like, wow!” 

 

You huffed a laugh. His rambling would get worse at this rate. You would get him a glass of water next. “The sun is good for you, Hermit Number Two.”

 

“Number  _ Two _ ?” Saeyoung demanded, offended. “I am Hermit Number One! Mighty Hermit Number One! Godly Mighty Hermit Seven-Zero-Seven!”

 

“You’ll have to fight Yoosung for that title.” You joked.

 

“Alright!! I just need my computer first . . . !” He moved to stand up, but you hooked your foot around his leg to stop him.

 

“But if you leave, I’ll be lonely.” You protested cutely. You added a tiny sad pout you knew that he couldn’t really resist. He groaned and then made a noise something like a frustrated cooing, apparently torn between how cute he found you and his foiled plan. Finally he sat down. “Yay! God Seven~!” You cheered, clapping a bit.

 

“I know, I know.” Saeyoung nodded sagely. “My presence is beloved everywhere. Don’t worry!” He called to a passing couple, who startled at him suddenly calling out to them. “I’m not going anywhere!” 

 

“Saeyoung!” You admonished, giggling and ducking your head at the baffled looks the couple gave. Saeyoung laughed and did a rapid rat-tat-tat on your arms. “No more coffee.” You said, lifting your head to sternly look at him.

 

“More coffee.” He protested.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Your master commands it.”

 

“Oh, my master commands me! Okay then.” You winked and stood to go get more coffee. Saeyoung hooted briefly after you as you went and waited in line. Jaehee only seemed a little surprised to see you up there again so soon.

 

“Does he really want more already?” She asked, brushing back her still short-but-growing hair. It was medium length now. You thought she was becoming more beautiful by the day. 

 

“No, not really. Just some water please.” You grinned. “I think the coffee was a little too strong for someone who’s been running on caffeine for the past couple of days.”

 

Jaehee moved to fill up two water cups for you both, sighing. “I would have thought that with you two dating his habits would become better.”

 

“It’s a work in progress.” You admitted. “Once we have the space station rented out and we get married, I hope things will get better.” You laughed at the face she made.

 

“Again, I will congratulate you both when you return to Earth. I am not taking that trip.” She said blandly as she passed you the two glasses of water. 

 

“Okay!” You tapped the glasses together as a type of “cheers” before waving and going back to your table outside. Saeyoung had the arm of his glasses stuck in his mouth, chewing on it idly. He quickly slipped his glasses back on upon your return. 

 

“Those don’t look like coffee.” He pointed out as you sat back down. 

 

“You need something in you other than caffeine.” You insisted, pushing his water close to him.

 

“I’m gonna need to pee soon at this rate.” He bemoaned, but took the water without much pressing. You took the time to really take a look at the darkening circles under his eyes. He was clearly still exhausted and had an off sleeping schedule. You didn’t doubt that he was having nightmares still too. He would call you after most of them or message you on the chat room. You were just glad to have him outside.

 

You slid your hand across the table and grabbed his. He smiled and squeezed it, eyes softening as he gazed at you before his gaze drifted sideways to watch some of the people passing. You joined him, basking in the presence of your boyfriend and in a peaceful moment of your date. It lasted for longer than you thought it would before Saeyoung suddenly pointed over in the distance.

 

“See him?” He asked. You tilted your body a little forward to make sure you were looking at the right guy. “Tall guy, blonde hair, glasses?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“He’s hot.” Saeyoung said simply before he dropped his hand. You looked at his face before back at the mysterious hot man. “I’d tap that.”

 

The man was rather attractive, you thought. “I’d double team that.”

 

Saeyoung’s face broke out in a grin. “Let’s get him!”

 

“Yeah!” You agreed, before you realized the man was heading inside. “Oh . . . he’s gone.”

 

“Damn!” Saeyoung sighed. “Why must we be cursed with missing out on hot ass?”

 

“Am I not hot ass enough for you?” You asked him.

 

“You’re the hottest ass.” He crooned. “But sometimes a guy wants some  _ spiciness _ ~!”

 

That was hilarious to you considering you and him hadn’t gone all that far yet together. Both of you had been rather preoccupied, and Saeyoung was iffy about sex before marriage. You weren’t sure how much he was joking in his protests and how much he was serious. You were still suspicious over  _ how _ religious your boyfriend was.

 

“I’ll just have to bring some hot sauce to bed.” You responded. “Or spicy chips.”

 

“Mm, spicy chips!” Saeyoung moaned a bit. “Shouldn’t sexy talk me in public. Ooohhh Gooood! Keep it PG-13, babe!”

 

You couldn’t help laughing, turning your head to look back out over the sea of people going about their daily routines. His fingers squeezed yours and danced across your palm when you turned it over for him. You pointed out a lady passing by. “What about her?”

 

Saeyoung looked at the lady and pursed his lips, considering. “Mmmm nah. Not pretty enough for me.”

 

“I think she’s pretty.”

 

“Then she’s pretty. But my taste in women has been ruined.”

 

You blushed and ducked your head before quickly pointing out another guy. “Him?”

 

“Do him.”

 

“Not for me.”

 

“Why’s that?” He popped one of the ice from his drink into his mouth.

 

“Too many muscles for me.” You confessed.

 

Saeyoung whistled lowly. “Shot down the book for its cover!”

 

“Like you didn’t just do that!” You accused.

 

“ _ I _ at least flirted when I did it.” He crowed.

 

“But how can any man possibly compare to God Seven?” You lamented, splaying yourself across the table to reach his arms. He fell over on top of you, muffling your giggles with his shirt. You could smell the soda that probably stained his shirt at some point. You would have to coax him to shower when he got home.

 

“God Seven! Man was created in his image! But his image! Was too! Great! And man could not compare!” You laughed more feeling his chest rumble as he spoke. You wiggled out from under him and cried,

 

“God Seven bless us!” 

 

“You are blessed!” He kissed your back from where he was laying across it quickly. “This day is blessed! Annnnnd that man right there?” He pointed to another stranger on the street, sitting up so you could sit up and fix your hair. 

 

“Blessed!” You finished.

 

“BLESSED!!” Saeyoung confirmed.

 

“He’s cute.” You added, looking him up and down.

 

“He would look good with us.” Saeyoung nodded in agreement. 

 

Your eyes caught a familiar sight and a more sly grin broke out on his face. “What about . . . him?” You pointed over Saeyoung’s shoulder. The man turned around and immediately noticed who you were pointing to. Something conflicted bubbled across his face.

 

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean yes! I mean. No. Nooope. Yes? Hmmmmmmmmmmm.” He rubbed his chin.

 

Zen finally caught sight of you two and called your names in greeting as he popped by with a wave. “On a date?” The taller man teased.

 

“Oh ho! Yes! We were just talking about who we would take home and have our way with!” Saeyoung said.

 

“There are so many good choices.” You played along, lamenting. “What about you, Zen? Will you play with us?”

 

“Ugh!” Zen immediately scoffed. “Not with Saeyoung. With you, though, maybe.” He smiled and winked.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Ow! Also! No!” Saeyoung glared and pointed.

 

“The beautiful lady asked my opinion. And I’m not into guys. Especially aliens.” Zen sniffed. 

 

“ _ Master _ alien, actually!”

 

“Are you going to say hello to Jaehee?” You interrupted before Saeyoung’s mild but still there jealous side popped up. You could already see him getting ready to retort to the blatant flirting with you in front of him. “You may be able to draw some business in.” 

 

“I’m actually on my way to a meeting.” Zen sighed with a smile and a helpless shrug. “But I think I will stop in for a quick cup. Enjoy your date!” He pressed a quick kiss to the top of your head, most likely to annoy Saeyoung just a bit more, before he disappeared inside.

 

“I take it all back.” Saeyoung commented, reaching across the table to grab your hand back from where it had escaped to. “I don’t want him in our bed.”

 

“Such a shame. He’s so pretty.” You put your chin in your hand and smiled. “ _ Our _ bed?”

 

“On the space station!” 

 

“Where we’ll get married?”

 

“Yes, exactly so!” Saeyoung nodded.

 

“Wedding night threesome!” You joked.

 

“Ahhh, actually . . .” Saeyoung seemed to reconsider, “I’ll want you alone for our wedding night.”

 

“That’s good.” You agreed, dropping the act to be a bit more serious. “I don’t think I want to share the first night.”

 

His cheeks turned a little pink at you small smile. “Yeah.” He murmured as well, a little flustered. He stood up rather quickly and released your hand finally. “Gotta pee.”

 

“Don’t harass Jaehee too much.” You told him as you tilted your head up to accept his quick kiss.

 

“No-o-o-o pro-mi-ses~!” He sing-songed before he wiggled his fingers and skipped inside. You saw him immediately go to Zen, who had a number of fans around him. You only laughed to yourself. This was a good date, you decided.


End file.
